TDIA games
by mythologyrulz
Summary: The TDI/A teens get bored at playa des losers sometimes this is what they do. Set after TDA. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Spin the bottle part 1

**Hey guys I know I am being totally evil publishing new stuff but not updating tdi season two but I just felt the need to publish some of my ideas on a boring rainy day. **

**So anyway this one was inspired by a real app I accidentally downloaded so yeah.**

**I realize I've never done a disclaimer so I do not own TDI or any characters mentioned I also don't own any of the apps or IPods mentioned. **

**Oh and this is set after TDA I'm just saying Beth won but it won't be mentioned much. Okay now here is the fic.**

* * *

"I'm bored." Duncan moaned to the group, consisting of him, Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, Geoff, and Justin.

"We know you've been saying that for the last half-hour." Gwen told him.

"Hey I have an idea I have this app on my IPod for spin the bottle!" Geoff exclaimed. "You guys wanna play?" He asked the group. There was a murmur of agreement except for,

"Oh no, there is no way!" Courtney said.

"Awe is the princess scared?" Duncan asked mockingly.

"Oh fine I'll play." She said unhappily.

"Okay here is how it says to play. Step 1: Shake me! Step 2: See who goes first… they shake to spin. Step 3: See who the bottle lands on… Step 4: Press the button to see what you have to do. Geoff explained to the group well shaking the device.

"Okay it is Bridgette you shake." Geoff said handing it to his girlfriend.

"Alright I got um, it's a girl. What do I do?" She asked confused. Duncan whistled well Geoff told his girlfriend.

"Sorry babe but you still have to do it."

"Fine it was Courtney. And it says we have to um sip kiss." Bridgette said uncomfortable.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" Courtney yelled. "Wait what's a sip kiss?"

"It's where Bridge takes a sip of her favourite drink and then kisses you well there is still a little left on her lips and then kisses you." An excited Duncan explained.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Bridgette said taking a sip of coke and then giving Courtney a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay now it's Court's turn." Geoff said as Bridgette passed the device along.

Courtney shook the IPod and it landed on…

"Damn it Duncan." She said annoyed that she had to kiss her ex.

"Yeah what do we have to do?" Duncan asked even more excited.

"I have to blow you kiss." She said happily she blew a quick kiss his way and passed the IPod along.

"Wow that was lame." Duncan complained shaking the IPod.

"Kay I got … Courtney again."

"Wait no that is not fair I just had him." Courtney exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon princess you only have to let me kiss your forehead. Oh c'mon will I ever get anything good." He cried out.

"He kissed her forehead and passed her the IPod she shook and it landed on…

"Trent okay I guess that's better than Duncan again." Courtney said and we have to… um shake hands." Courtney said holding out her hand which Trent took and shook it, happily taking the IPod from Courtney.

"Kay I got… Bridgette and we have to… kiss shyly on the lips." Trent said uncomfortably.

Trent gave her a very awkward kiss and then gave her the device.

"Alright then I got … Duncan interesting and we have to … hold our noses and kiss each others feet. She said plugging her nose and taking off her shoes.

Bridgette's feet were nice enough well Duncan's had hang nail's, dirt and to jam. The two both took a deep breath and gave there partners feet a quick peck. Bridgette handed Duncan the IPod.

"Kay I got… Bridgette again." Duncan told the group. "Kay I have to blow in her ear for 10 seconds."

Duncan blew in her ear for the ten seconds then gave her the IPod.

"Kay guys I have… You're kidding me Duncan again." She complained.

"What do we have to do now?" Duncan asked

"It says we have to: Fish kiss- we both suck in our cheeks and move towards each other with our lips opening and closing. It never says our lips have to touch though." She explained.

"Kay let's get it over with." He said.

It was very awkward but hilarious everyone was on the floor laughing. When it was over Bridgette just silently handed the IPod to Duncan.

"Okay I got um Gwen and I have to um give you butterfly kisses." Duncan said awkwardly.

Duncan gave her a quick butterfly kiss on the cheek and gave her the IPod.

"Kay I got Justin and we've got to kiss each other on the cheeks." Gwen said excited to kiss the pretty boy.

They gave each other quick kisses on the cheek and then Justin shook the IPod.

"Oh look at that I got Courtney." Justin said very happily.

"Ugh fine, what do we have to do?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"Basically I tickle you till you laugh and then I kiss you." He explained happily.

As soon as Justin started tickling her she burst out laughing, Justin leaned in and then…

* * *

Me: I'm gonna leave it at that. Now I want you to review and tell me which option you'd like for the story. Duncan's option

Duncan: My option is I stop the kiss and Courtney and me start making out. Please vote for me.

Me: Right and then there is Justin's option.

Justin: My option is I kiss Courtney and she falls in love with me.

Me: And last but not least Courtney your option?

Courtney: My option is I kiss Justin and we get on with the game no big deal.

Me: Well let me know in your reviews also let me know if I should also do a Truth or dare one of these too. Any way

All: REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Spin the bottle part 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter so I decided to do a combo of the two most popular votes which two you will find out in time well here it is the next chapter of TDI games, one more thing please review and check out my other stories thanks**

* * *

As Justin leaned in to kiss Courtney, Duncan could barely stand it but he managed to sit through it as the kiss barely lasted two seconds 'cause Courtney pushed him off her.

"Ugh, ewe that was so gross I mean no offence but what was on your lips!?!" Courtney asked Justin. "You know what don't answer that I don't want to know just give me the IPod."

"Oh god I got Bridgette again." Courtney told the group. "Kay Bridge I've got to kiss you on the hand."

Courtney pecked her hand and gave her the iPod.

"Well I got…Courtney and we have too…okay this is weird I have to lick her face." Bridgette said uncomfortable but continued to lick the CIT's face anyway.

"Wow that was weird." Courtney said. "I got Bridgette and we have to leave the room for two minutes and kiss however we like. You are kidding right there is no way."

The girls left for there room even though Courtney was more forced. And after about two minutes the girls came out looking like nothing happened.

"Well what happened?" Geoff asked.

"Oh well I kissed Court's hand the whole time." Bridgette told the group, and grabbed the iPod and shook it. "I got Justin and I have to kiss his forehead."

Bridgette gave Justin a quick kiss on the forehead and gave him the iPod.

"I got Gwen and I have to kiss her freckles but she doesn't have any so here you go Gwen." Justin said as he gave the iPod to Gwen, she shook it and said.

"Courtney joy I've got to kiss her ten times on the face." Gwen finished and kissed Courtney's forehead ten times and gave her the iPod.

"Well I got oh joy Duncan and we have to kiss each other's feet, well I guess it's not that bad." Courtney said.

"Trust me it is." Bridgette warned her friend.

"Oh thanks for the Encouragement Bridge." Courtney said with noted sarcasm in her voice. She plugged her nose and took off her shoe and stuck out her foot, which Duncan kissed, Courtney kissed his foot and screamed out and ran off to the bathroom.

"Sorry about that." Courtney said returning about five minutes later. "What I miss?"

"Oh I just landed on you princess and we have too kiss for thirty seconds." Duncan said happily leaning in.

"Oh god that's worse than his foot, but I mean I guess it's worse for you I just threw up." Courtney said.

"What there is no way I'm kissing her now!" Duncan exclaimed. "Wow never thought I'd say that."

"Oh well I guess we can't." Courtney said happily.

"Oh but you have to." Geoff told the two.

"Fine." They said unanimously.

The two puckered up and started kissing but weren't that into it at all, after about thirty seconds they pulled apart relieved.

"Wait a 'sec you did not puke." Duncan said.

"Well yeah of course I didn't I just figured I'd be able to avoid kissing you." She replied, taking the iPod from him and shaking it.

"And I got Trent and we have to dizzy kiss." Courtney told the group.

"What's dizzy kiss?" Trent asked.

"Oh we spin separately for a minute and then try and kiss." Courtney explained to the musician.

The pair spun around for a minute and tried to kiss but ultimately failed and ended up falling on each other, once they regained everything Trent shook the iPod it landed on

"Courtney we've got too kiss each others cheeks." Trent told her and did so she soon followed suit, and grabbed the iPod.

"Trent, again I've got to blow a raspberry on you." Courtney said doing so.

"Well I got of course Courtney with who I have too try and kiss upside down like spider-man." Trent said, trying to turn upside down but fell flat on his back.

After half a dozen failed attempts Courtney just said…

"Okay this is not working out." And with that she took the iPod and shook it. "I got Geoff we have to do that tickle kiss thing that I had to do with Justin."

Courtney tickled Geoff until he laughed and then gave him a peck on the lips, and gave him the iPod as she pulled away.

"Well I got Trent, and all I have to do is kiss his nose." Geoff explained doing so.

"Well I got Duncan and I have to blow in his ear for ten seconds." Trent said.

"Do I have any say in this!?!" Duncan asked practically yelling.

There was a course of 'no's.

Trent then started awkwardly blowing in Duncan's ear and he gave him the iPod.

"I've got to kiss Gwen musically, kay guitar boy play me a tune." Duncan said directing the last part at Trent.

"Sorry no guitar dude." Trent told him.

"Oh I'll sing something." Courtney volunteered.

"Yeah alright." Duncan told her.

She started singing;

"When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were kissing that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day"

Duncan was memorised but did manage to snap out of it long enough to kiss Gwen quickly, as soon as Courtney stopped he snapped out of it and gave Gwen the iPod.

"I got Duncan and we have to pass a mint back and forth." Gwen grabbed a mint off the buffet as she said this and popped the mint in her mouth and leaned in. The two friends only passed it back three times.

And then Duncan said,

"Kay guys I've got too kiss Bridge 25 times on the lips in ten seconds you guys count." Duncan said.

In the ten seconds Duncan managed 22 kisses, and then gave the iPod to Bridgette who got,

"Trent you and I have to fish kiss." Bridgette said.

They're fish kiss was just as bad as Bridgette and Duncan's but it got an even bigger reaction. Trent took the iPod and got

"Gwen and I have to kiss her eyelids." Trent said very gently kissing her eyelids.

"Well I got Duncan and we have to shake hands." Gwen said holding out her hand. They shook hands Duncan grabbed the iPod and shook it and said,

"Yes I got princess in a different room for four minutes of making out." Duncan said very happy.

"What! No way in hell." Courtney exclaimed angrily.

"Geoff, Trent a little help." Duncan said.

Trent and Geoff each grabbed one of her arms well apologizing, though she continued to scream stuff like 'put me down' and 'I'll call my lawyers!' Until they finally got to an empty room and put her down and closed the door.

After the four minutes were up the group were getting worried.

"Should we go get them?" Bridgette asked.

"Nah let them have there fun Bridge." Geoff told his girlfriend.

"Well I guess the game is over." Trent said.

And with that the group walked off to leave Duncan and Courtney to whatever they were doing.

* * *

**Well there it is what do you think? As for the end well I'll let you guys decide what was going on in that closet ;)** **Oh I will do truth or dare next with new characters most likely till next time **

**Mythologyrulz**


	3. Truth or Dare

**I totally forgot about this story I am so sorry! This will be the last chapter though unless I really get inspired.**

"Guys, guys! Guess what! I got a new app!" Geoff said running to the pool.

Cody raised an eyebrow, "App? What is he talking about?"

"Oh," Bridgette explained. "Justin, Geoff, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney and I played spin the bottle on this game on Geoff's iPod, it got cut short because Duncan and Courtney decided to have a little make-out session."

"We swore never to talk about that!" Courtney hissed.

"Oh you know you liked it Princess." Duncan teased.

"Well what was Geoff saying?" Cody asked.

"I got another app! This one is for truth or dare! You guys wanna play?"

"Sure." Cody said. "Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Beth, Duncan, Courtney you guys in?"

All the teens nodded accept – you guessed it Courtney.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to participate in this game last time we played one of those ridiculous games it was disastrous!"

"And once again she's scared." Duncan declared.

"Fine, I'll play that stupid game." Courtney grumbled.

The teens sat in a circle and Geoff set up the game, he shook his iPod and it landed on,

"Courtney truth or dare?" the party boy asked

"Truth I guess."

"It says have you ever (physically) fought someone? Who?"

"Um, other then because of those stupid challenges no." She answered.

"Okay." Geoff said. "Now it is Courtney again! Truth or Dare?"

"Seriously me again?" She huffed. "I'll take truth again."

"Laaaaaame." Duncan commented.

"Whatever just read the question." Courtney said trying desperately to ignore the boy next to her.

"It says if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"Um, I don't know I would change the part of my brain that thought this show would be a good idea." She said.

"Ouch bra, I'm so glad to see that you're so happy that we're friends." Geoff said feigning hurt.

"Geoff I didn't mean it that way I just mean I wish I never met certain people on the show." She glared at Duncan. "And I wish I didn't put up with those stupid challenges."

"I know I'm just kidding so next up we have Gwen! Truth or Dare dudette?"

"Do you even have to ask? Dare!"

"I doubt you'll like this one choose someone to blow a raspberry on you and they get to choose where."

"Oh gross! I guess I choose Bridgette."

Bridgette shrugged and blew a raspberry on Gwen's leg.

"Thanks Bridge" Gwen remarked. "Okay Geoff who's next?"

"Bridgette is." Geoff answered. "Okay babe truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"If you were a movie star which one would it be? And you have to act it out."

Bridgette started running around screaming her arms flailing every which way before she sat down. Everyone was completely silent.

Duncan eventually spoke up. "Okay I'll bite, who the hell was that?"

"Angelina Jolie." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"Don't you watch her movies?"

"Yes! Don't you!"

Geoff stepped in "I think she did awesome!" Duncan rolled his eyes. "It's my turn and I choose dare! So I have to kiss Bridgette!" Geoff said

The two began a heated make-out session.

"Quickest game ever." Cod said. "Most of us didn't get a turn!"

"At least you didn't get spit on." Gwen said.

"Good point."

**I'm sorry it's so short I just couldn't get into this, I almost didn't write it but I knew that wouldn't be fair to anyone**


End file.
